world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Eco - Types and Abilities
Please be aware this is a work-in-progress, and any influences/inspirations can be found at this moment. Pure Eco and Diluted/Corrupt Eco Something to note is that Eco is NOT magic. It is the largest form of pure Life Energy within Haven. Eco is Life in Haven. However, Eco that is naturally found within Haven or within the residents of Haven is generally a more diluted version of Eco. Every Eco type other than Dark Eco has a diluted form. Dark Eco has a corrupt form. Pure Eco was reserved for the Precursors, because Purified Eco would generally overload the natural body and put it into a state of shock before killing the living being within minutes, no matter the type, unless there had been Precursor interference. Purified Eco has a far stronger concentration than that which is naturally found within Haven, and comes directly from the Higher Realms, where the Precursors were said to reside long ago. Blue Generally used to give one a boost of speed or temporarily raise one's ability to take in knowledge or solve puzzles. It is also used as a powerful source of energy, much as electricity would in more modern times. This allows for some of the more extravagant aspects of Haven's facilities to exist. Purified Blue Eco can boost one's speed to around the speed of sound, or perhaps even further, as well as permanently increase one's ability to solve puzzles and take in knowledge, to an extent. Red Red Eco increases physical strength by 1/4th of the user's natural strength, and is often helpful when it comes to mining or harvesting wood and the like. Striking Red and Yellow Eco together can start a fire. Purified Red Eco can double someone's physical strength temporarily, and permanently increase said strength by 1/4th, to an extent. Yellow Increases the focus of the user. Perception is increased to better understand one's surroundings as well as be able to point out specific objects. The user will also experience enhanced hearing. It can be used in pill form to be taken regularly to restore the sight and hearing of the consumer. Yellow Eco can be used like a flint and steel as well, giving it the ability to start fires. Striking Red and Yellow Eco together can start a fire. Purified Yellow Eco can give one the ability to know their surrounding area just by feeling the air. They do not need to see or hear to know one is nearby, regardless of the method used to get close. Green Healing attributes for minor to mid-major wounds. If used properly it can even heal wounds that are deep in the soul (cannot cure Dark Eco). Purified Green Eco can not only restore entire bodies to full health, as long as it's within about an hour of death, but it can also restore fragmented souls or even create a new soul if one's body can handle the amount of stress on the body doing such would take. 'Dark' Opposite of Light; Corrupt Dark Eco offers immense strength, speed, and a chance of immediate death if impaled by physical force or by claws. Master it enough you can make balls of dark energy, increase your stealth, and drain the life out of people to sustains one body but will cause dependence on other's life to preserve one's withering body. These are only the known effects of Corrupt Dark Eco. Dark Eco effects each person in different ways, and often leads to adverse side-effects, mostly in those with Corrupt Dark. Corrupt Dark Eco is/was generally manufactured. Purified Dark Eco is a lot more stable, but still highly dangerous. Most of the adverse side-effects go away once one learns to control it, but it still affects one's mental state severely, even more so than Corrupt Dark Eco. Purified Dark Eco has more powerful abilities, and is often known as the ultimate offense. Those with the ability to use mass amounts of it can do extremely dangerous things, such as penetrate any barrier, wipe out entire species on a whim, or, if at the highest levels, remove entire things from existence, causing them to not exist in the first place, yet somehow not tearing a hole in the Space Time Continuum. AVOID AT ALL COSTS Light Opposite of Dark; Diluted Light Eco gives one major healing capabilities, but it's main aspects are the defense mechanisms. Diluted Light Eco can create temporary shields that can block most things. For example, a slightly advanced user of Diluted Light Eco could probably block an explosion coupled with a cannon blast from point blank range. Diluted Light Eco also grants one enhanced senses and faster reflexes. Those skilled in the art of close range combat often can take minor Light supplements to improve their reflexes and response time. Purified Light Eco is more stable and concentrated, and is basically the opposite of Dark in many fashions. Those who have mastered Purified Light Eco can create impenetrable shields for as long as their body can handle, can redirect Light into blasts of energy or even be directed into specific areas of the body or a weapon to increase attack or defense of the particular area. Pure Light Eco, if the user is strong enough to handle it, can also restore an entire body and or soul within the span of a week, regardless of if they were wiped from existence or not. This results in Pure Light Eco being very versatile in what it is able to do. Pure Light is often seen as the ultimate defense. LIGHT ECO CAUSES HIGH LEVELS OF STRESS ON THE BODY, PURIFIED EVEN MORE SO. USE ENOUGH OF IT AND YOU CAN DIE. Eco Cycle Dark '------>' Light as Light '------->' Dark Yellow '------->' Red as Red '------->' Yellow Green '------>' Blue as Blue '------->' Green Some oppose while others compliment one another: Blue and Green compliment, Red and Yellow compliment; Red and Blue oppose, Yellow and Green oppose. Limitations Given that Eco is a magic infused into the bloodstream, it can cause the user several adverse effects. When using the main four types (G,R,Y,B) it causes an energy drainage if used too much. If using it on a non-Eco user (in the case of healing), if the person absorbing the Eco rejects it, it can make the situation worse in terms of getting treatment. However, regardless of what type of Eco it is, Eco is only limited by the user and the concentration of the Eco. WARNING Not many are able to touch Dark without causing injury or death to occur. It is violent and dangerous. Coming into contact with Light can cause many injuries and ailments if not properly trained to use. None without help from a Precursor can use any forms of Purified Eco. Other Powers/Supernatural Energy Used in Haven ''Absolute '' Used by Rome, Chaos, Zenobia ''Ultima '' Used by Zenobia Category:Kingdom Information & History Category:Kingdom of Haven Category:Mervai